Bits and Pieces
by Kore-of-Myth
Summary: Kore-of-Myth has completed yet another challenge! This time it's for the 'Shuffle Challenge' - as a promise, Jareth does not encounter any 'fluffy bunnies'. Reviewers get a reward!
1. Part One

_Want a challenge? Go put on your music player and hit 'shuffle'. Now write five drabbles based on the first five songs that come up – no cheating or skipping!_

_Can you do it? Bad Mum and I were able to so far. Here's my results below - a series of unrelated Labyrinth drabbles:_

**Bits and Pieces**

_Shadow Zone – Elisa_

Sarah walked down the long passage way. A slow warm wind blustered by, and she clenched her fists. Looking around, she could see nothing yet again.

Her pace quickened a bit – not a run, just a walk while in the long shadows the tall walls cast. After several minutes of going nowhere, her pace slowed again. Thoughts were bouncing off the inside of her head.

Had he really teased her like that? Had he really dipped his head so close to her ear, so that her breath caught and she couldn't breathe?

She could almost swear that the Goblin King was laughing at her right then. She whirled around suddenly, expecting to see his dancing shadow before her, like it had back in her parent's bedroom. But the long empty corridor was empty.

Sarah felt empty. She almost wanted to feel his breath on her ear again – for his hand to rest on her shoulder perhaps, to dissuade her from moving farther.

But didn't she have to save her brother? And wasn't the Goblin King her enemy? Her thoughts were jumbled, her emotions impossible to sort, and figure out.

Sarah spun on her heel and began to run. She _had_ to get the castle. She _had_ to.

_A Thousand Words – Lizanne Knott_

Jareth knew he was dreaming – it was the only thing that it could. He would never have seen Sarah except for in his mind, in the few minutes of the deepest sleep.

He was sitting by a river, lapping by, and Sarah stepped beside him. She didn't sit down like she did most nights, but instead just stood.

"Why?" she asked, and Jareth didn't answer. She always asked at some point in time, but not usually as early as this. Jareth never answered though – he truly didn't have a good enough answer.

Was his love for her not strong enough for her? Was that why? Or was it perhaps because there wasn't enough time?

Jareth would just sit, staring away, until they both drifted off to their respective worlds. And then for a few moments Jareth would know why.

There simply wasn't enough words to explain it.

_Lights and Sounds – Yellowcard_

Sarah turned the key in her lock, and turned away from the door. She paused, almost expecting someone to be there in her apartment.

No one was. No one ever was.

She sighed, and put her groceries on the counter. In between putting the milk and OJ in the fridge she put on the radio – loud music started to play, and she gave a little half smile. She spun, throwing cookies into the pantry and crackers into her mouth. She shook her hips and sang into a spatula on the counter.

Everything was perfectly normal – or so it seemed. None would notice the spinning was in fact a way to keep an eye everywhere, the groceries were weapons to throw, and her shaking hips were ways to shove past. The spatula was actually a way to stab if necessary.

Nothing was ever as it seemed.

_To Where You Are – Josh Groban_

Toby hated visiting the graveyard with his parents. His mom always blubbered and cried, and Dad just stared glumly.

It wrecked things. Especially when you were trying to wish properly.

Toby didn't know the proper words though – if he did, maybe he'd know how to bring Sarah back. Some days when he was at Sarah's grave and he was alone, he thought he had the right words…but then he'd try and the words would be wrong.

He just wanted to see Sarah again. That was all – he hadn't been able to tell her that he loved her, or that he was thankful for all that she did. But he couldn't have told her anyway – he hadn't even known about the Underground before a few years ago.

Toby would have even been content with being wherever she was, just with her. Anything but being left alone where he was.

_White Wedding – Billy Idol_

Jareth buried his head in his hands at his sister's news.

"How could you?" He cried out at last.

She wrung her hands. "Well I knew you wouldn't be willing to sit with any of my ladies in waiting, or Damian's sisters." Jareth visibly shuddered. "And I knew you two had met in the past –"

"Met, isn't the word I'd use."

"Neither the word she used," his sister smiled wryly. "But I thought you two would at least get along." She put out her lower lip, pouting. "It's my _wedding,_ . Couldn't you just put this aside?"

Jareth sighed, "What _did_ Sarah say when you popped into her house asking her to be my escort?"

His sister bit her lip. "I don't think you want to know…"

* * *

_For only one time, reviewers will get a special invite to Jareth's sisters wedding. I believe there will be several drunken people around - probably a good chance to get a dance with Jareth, perhaps more..._

_Good incentive to review, eh? _


	2. Part Two

_I really didn't know I was going to write another part of this, until a couple of offhand comments were made. So, I'm going to write this piece and another one…and then Bits and Pieces will be complete. _

_The next two parts are based off of the last drabble I did in Part One – 'White Wedding'. Yes, I am going to be covering that event. More info is at the end, but for now enjoy!_

**Bits and Pieces – Part Two**

_The District Sleeps Alone Tonight – The Postal Service_

Sarah gave a frustrated sigh and buried her head in her pillows.

"I won't go. You can't make me."

Maureen was grinning, she could practically here it. "I can actually, but I prefer not to. I want you to willful, for coming along with this. I've been planning this for _years_."

She paused, and sat up looking at the blonde woman. "_Years_? What do you mean years?"

Jareth's sister snorted. "How do you think you got that book? Daryl and I have been engaged for a century or so – we've been waiting for the perfect opportunity."

"And I'm just a pawn in that?" Sarah snarled. "I'm not going to be a pawn in your vengeance."

"You were before," Maureen said smoothly. "You just happen to know now. Besides there's one thing I forgot to add…" She flounced over and whispered something in Sarah's ear.

Sarah's eyes gleamed. "It would be my _pleasure_ to come to your wedding…"

_Be Still – Kelly Clarkson_

Maureen had been convinced to leave at last. Jareth still was speechless from the experience – he wasn't quite ready to face the ruckus of the Goblins outside.

He moved to his window seat, and curled himself up there looking out there.

It was the opportunity of a lifetime to see Sarah again, and her _willingly_ as well (or so Maureen had said). Years after their…encounter with one another, he had hoped that she may wish something (preferably herself) away again. But nothing had happened and nearly ten years had gone by.

But still…it was a chance, and Jareth was never one to give up an extra chance.

_Change Your Mind – The Killers_

Sarah called Maureen back a few days later. The bride-to-be wasn't that surprised, but rather disappointed. She had already told Daryl that Sarah had made up her mind about this.

"Can't you change your mind?" Sarah wailed. "I can't do this – I can't! I've ignored him for years even though I _know_ he's been spying on me and now I'm supposed to do this?"

Maureen sighed, and sat on Sarah's couch. There was a squeal and she stood abruptly. Apparently she had sat on the cat instead. Throwing it out of the room, she reseated herself. Sarah was still bemoaning her decision.

"-I mean, he wasn't really _mean_ to me. I did get Toby back eventually…"

"Sarah," said Maureen firmly. The dark haired girl stopped mid-sentence. "Really, he tried to _kill_ you repeatedly. And don't forget the bog."

Sarah shuddered. "Well maybe…but-"

"Excellent!" Maureen interrupted smiling broadly. "Now, I know you're not going to be a bridesmaid but I'd love for your dress to coordinate. What do you think you'll wear?"

_A Wonderful Guy – South Pacific (2008 Broadway Cast)_

Daryl looked up from his book when his fiancée arrived. "Did you convince her?"

Maureen gave a feral grin, and he stood up. She ran into his arms. "She said yes! I can't believe it – there was a moment when I thought there was no way she'd agree but she said yes in the end."

He put her down, looking her in the eye. "So our plan should go without a hitch?"

"Without a hitch," Maureen affirmed. She gave a wide grin. "I can't believe it – we're going to be married at last – and we're going to get out revenge on Jareth!"

"Not to mention," said Daryl in a low voice. "We'll get to run off the mortal world for a few months." He winked.

Maureen's wide grin grew larger, "Kansas – I've wanted to go there since that Dorothy girl showed up." She gave a small squeal of delight and kissed him. "Oh you're the most wonderful guy, Daryl to steal the mortal slang. You really are!"

_Whatsername – Green Day_

There was chatter in the rooms in the palace at Hyperion.

"Did you see her?" one squealed. "I can't believe she's here!"

Another giggled, "And she looks _so_ different from what I thought. Never would have thought it was her until she said her name."

"Never!"

"I thought she was whatsername from –"

"But what about Jareth?"

Every face put on a drool worthy expression. Every face except one.

The 'head' of the group rolled her eyes, "They belong to each other – that's the whole point. Remember the ballroom? Claimed her right then. And if things go as Maureen have planned then she'll claim him too." She paused. "Probably."

"But _I _want him," a younger one whined. "He's _so_ gorgeous."

"And witty!"

"And smart!"

One huffed. "That's the same thing."

"No it isn't!"

"Yes it is!"

"No it isn't!"

"Yes it is!"

Jareth moved past the door in a hurry – he hoped to whatever Spirits there were that he had _not _heard what he thought he had.

* * *

_I'll admit I skipped a song or two this time – but did you really want to see a drabble based on 'Maybe' from Annie. I can see Jareth now in a ragtag dress…_

_Now, who wants to know who that was at the end? Frankly…at the moment I don't know. _

_How about YOU tell me._

_Remember in the last chapter where I said that all reviewers get an invite to Jareth's wedding? Well, they've also been forwarded to all readers. (Yes to even those lazy ones who won't leave a review…) but this time, Maureen has asked for everyone to RSVP via a review or PM. However, there's only a small window – by September 26 in fact._

_She'd also like the following information filled out (as things will be rather confusing with how many people are going to be there!)_

_**What You Prefer to Be Called:**_

_**A Detail About How You Look (hair color, height, etc.):**_

_**Your Opinion on a Turquoise Dress With a Large Bustle:**_

_**How Aggressively On a Scale of One to Ten (Ten being that of Sarah properly intoxicated, and One being that of Baby Toby) Would You Stalk Jareth: **_

_Reviews are muchly appreciated – and really, I don't bite. _


End file.
